


Father's Day

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are older now, and they think they can make a nice breakfast without help from their fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2028.

All ten Wu-Kim brothers are huddled in Luhan and Minseok’s room, being uncharacteristically quiet. Their parents aren’t home yet, but they’re bound to arrive any moment and the boys want to be able to scatter at the first sign of trouble. 

“So,” Minseok says seriously, eyeing all his younger brothers. At fifteen years old, only a few months older than Luhan, Minseok tends to be expected to take charge. “What are we going to do for Father’s Day?”

“It has to be impressive, but also not too hard because we can’t really go out of our way to get stuff,” Luhan pipes up, frustrated that he and Minseok aren’t a tiny bit older. If they were, they’d have driver’s licenses by now and they’d be able to buy something amazing for their parents. 

“Remember that time we made Appa breakfast in bed?” Yixing says, looking around. Some of his brothers remember, but Jongin and Sehun don’t, having been very young at the time. “We could try something like that again.”

“True,” Jongdae nods, leaning back onto Minseok’s bedframe. “Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are pretty good at cooking now, and Baek and I have been practicing origami lately. We can make some sweet flowers.”

Baekhyun wiggles like he sometimes does when he’s really excited, and sure enough, he stands to address his brothers. “I have a better idea. We could make a bouquet of X Wing Fighters instead.”

Chanyeol stands too, practically jumping, and Sehun follows his older brother’s example. “Appa would love that! Appa loves Star Wars!”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nods, looking at Minseok. “What should we make for breakfast, then?”

“Kyungsoo taught me how to make poached eggs,” Zitao suggests, and Minseok nods enthusiastically. 

“Why not eggs benedict? Jongin and Chanyeol can make the hollandaise, you and Zitao can cook the eggs, and...Sehun, you can do a fruit salad, right?”

Sehun pouts, shaking his head. He doesn’t like doing what Minseok tells him to do because he’s already eleven and he can do things on his own now. “I don’t want to! I want to make the hollandaise sauce with Jongin and Chanyeol.”

“Okay! Okay,” Luhan says. “I’ll make the fruit salad, you can help with the hollandaise. Minseok can make the coffee, Baek and Jongdae are going to make origami X Wing Fighters...alright, Yixing, can you make a card for Appa and Dad? And when you’re done make sure you get us all to sign it, okay?”

“Okay!” Yixing smiles.

“So here’s the game plan: you all know your jobs,” Minseok summarizes for them. “We’re getting up at five. So get in bed at ten at the latest tomorrow night! Tell Appa and Dad that you’re super tired and you need to sleep, or that you just want to read before you go to bed or something. Make sure you get enough sleep! Sehun. Don’t fall asleep in the hollandaise sauce.”

“I won’t!” Sehun whines, pouting again in frustration that he was called out. “Jongin will probably fall asleep!”

“No!” Jongin retorts, ready to start a fight with his brother, but Yixing intervenes. 

“Neither of you will fall asleep if you get enough sleep tomorrow night. So just sleep at the right time, okay?”

“Fine,” Sehun and Jongin reply. 

“Okay, then, let’s go back to our rooms before Appa and Dad get home. Don’t let them find anything out!” Luhan instructs. “Break!”

The boys scatter back their respective rooms just in time to cause zero suspicion to their tired parents returning from work. 

 

 

 

 

At 5:05 on Sunday morning, the boys are groggily complaining about how it’s way too early to be awake. Luhan is practically asleep on Minseok’s shoulder, and his older brother keeps nudging him away. “Wake up, you said you would make the fruit salad. Go slice the apples.”

“Fine,” Luhan groans, dragging himself to the fruit bowl. Zitao is surprisingly awake, and so is Kyungsoo, so at least Minseok doesn’t have to worry about the eggs being completed successfully. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae had worked on the origami X Wing Fighters in their room the previous night, so they’d elected to get up later than the other boys, which irked Sehun to no end. But now he’s calmly assisting with the hollandaise sauce while Jongin sleepily works on the English muffins. Jongin and Luhan are the sleepiest, but nobody has passed out yet so Minseok is happy. He’s sure that their breakfast surprise will go off without a hitch.

That is, until Jongdae and Baekhyun show themselves in the kitchen half an hour earlier than planned, looking deathly pale. 

“Dad is awake,” Jongdae whispers. “Baekhyun and I heard him getting up and starting the shower.”

Luhan wakes up right away, leaving the strawberries forgotten in front of him. “What? But - we’re not even done. We haven’t even started the Canadian bacon yet.”

“Well,” Baekhyun bites his lip, “Dad’s awake, which means Appa will be awake any minute and we need to hurry.”

“Okay, you two get on lookout duty. Baekhyun, pretend to be sick if you have to,” Minseok directs, snapping at Jongin to wake up. “Kyungsoo, let Zitao finish the eggs. You start the Canadian bacon. Everyone else, double time!”

“The card is done,” Yixing announces pleasantly. The other boys crowd around to sign it quickly. It’s a sweet card, yellow with drawings of little animals all over it. Their fathers are going to love it. They’ll be so surprised - assuming they don’t ruin the surprise. 

“Ah! Appa! Um,” they hear Jongdae’s loud voice resonating in the hall and they all freeze. “Baekhyun’s not feeling well. Yeah he...uh...he’s nauseous. Sit with him okay?”

“Quadruple time?” Jongin whispers, and Minseok nods. 

“How do we get them back in bed?” Luhan whispers, poking his older brother. “It’s not breakfast in bed if they’re not in bed!”

“Anything we say will be too obvious,” Chanyeol says. “We’ll just have to make it breakfast.”

Minseok sighs. This is not going at all as planned. 

 

 

 

 

Finally, once everything is done, and after a few scares of their father nearly entering the kitchen, the breakfast is ready. Jongdae signals Baekhyun, who then tells their father that he’s feeling much better and could he and Dad please make him something to eat. Their father nods, heading back into the bedroom to get their father, and that’s when the boys burst in, all smiles and carrying a tray of fresh breakfast with them. 

Yifan looks so surprised, and Junmyeon wears an expression of realization. “Ah, you were faking, Baekhyun?”

“Did we surprise you?” Sehun asks sweetly, and Junmyeon smiles wide. 

“Yes you did,” Yifan says. “I’m so impressed! And Junmyeon, look! It’s a bouquet of X Wing Fighters!”

Junmyeon’s at a loss for words. “I love this, thank you all so much,” he smiles, pulling Jongdae, the son nearest to him, close for a kiss on the cheek. 

They all celebrate father’s day together, because they really do have the two best and most supportive dads ever, but it’s not long til most of the children are falling asleep in their parents’ bed. 

Minseok sighs. At least they finished what they’d set out to do, and he’s glad he and his brothers could appreciate their fathers a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess. As soon as I started writing it I realized I didn't want to write it. But I finished it (questionably) so I guess...voila. Sorry.


End file.
